


those who sup with the devil should have a long spoon

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And Oikawa is just there to tease a bit, Blood, Contracts, Someone makes a deal with Daishou, demon!Daishou, incubus!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “And you’re really sure you want to do this?”“Yes- yes.Please.I need...I need to save him.”





	those who sup with the devil should have a long spoon

**Author's Note:**

> a small fic written as a writing warm up
> 
> The prompt I received was:  
> Word count: 500  
> Genre: Fantasy  
> Character: A desperate girlfriend  
> Material: A contract  
> Sentence: "This is delicious!"  
> Bonus: Your character is imprisoned.
> 
> I went over the word count and I made the girlfriend a secondary character, didn't quite use the sentence. I still wrote something though so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“And you’re really sure you want to do this?”  
  
“Yes- yes. _Please_. I need...I need to save him.”   
  
Daishou hides the smile threatening to curl up onto his lips and blinks instead, nodding as he stands up from his desk. The young woman in front of him trembles with what he supposes is relief and, just for a moment, he takes pity on her.   
  
She really doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into.   
  
That, however, is not his problem. In fact, it’s the opposite of a problem as far as he’s concerned. He’s getting a rather tasty soul in exchange for saving her boyfriend from the brink of death- it’s a treat for him, really.   
  
“We’ll need to make a contract,” Daishou tells her, turning around to grab his athame. “It will require your blood. Luckily enough, your blood will also be used in the potion. It won’t be wasted.”   
  
A tiny, strangled noise leaves the young woman and Daishou turns back to her, eyeing her terrified but determined expression. Her devotion must run deep for this man, truly.   
  
A shame he does not return it.   
  
Daishou walks over to her slowly, steadily. She flinches at his first footfall, but then squares her shoulders and lifts her head high at the second. It’s a gesture that he can respect and Daishou offers her a brief, small smile before he stops in front of her.   
  
“Your left hand,” Daishou orders, holding out his own. She places hers in his and he can feel it stutter against his palm, tremble with the shiver that runs through her body. “This might hurt.”   
  
The woman nods and squeezes her eyes shut as Daishou twists her wrist so her palm is facing upwards to him. There’s the smallest temptation to draw it out and build tension, but he dismisses the idea of making it even more dramatic and simply brings the tip of his knife to her soft palm, slices it open quickly and efficiently.   
  
A gasp and a whimper of pain leave her, but Daishou ignores it and dips his finger into the blood pearling up from her slashed palm. He flips her hand over again and begins drawing the contract mark onto the back of her hand, making sure to draw it with careful precision.   
  
“With this mark, our deal is sealed,” Daishou tells her, not looking up as she shakes. “I will provide you with a potion to heal your boyfriend and, in return, your soul will be given up to me when you die. Are we in agreement?”   
  
“Yes,” she whispers, her words ragged from pain and stress. “I agree.”   
  
This time, Daishou does smile.   
  
Her blood burns bright on her hand and the mark scorches into her skin, pulsing with a shimmering radiance before slowly fading away past what the eye can see. One half-sob leaves the woman and Daishou ignores it, lifts his head and lets her hand go so he can walk to collect a jar.   
  
“It will take two days to complete,” he informs her, plucking what he needs from a shelf before turning to her again. “Once he takes it, the reversal of his curse will begin. It should take a week, give or take, before he is completely healed.”   
  
The woman nods her acknowledgment, tears sparkling in her amber eyes. He considers telling her he needs those as well, but decides not to go with the lie and simply walks over to her, gestures for her hand again. A wince flickers across her face when he squeezes her hand in an effort to make blood drip faster into the jar, but he ignores it as along with the light hunger that ripples through him at the scent of her blood.   
  
“Come back in two days time,” he orders her once he’s satisfied with the amount of blood he’s collected. “I’ll give you further instruction then.”   
  
“Thank you,” she whispers to him, cradling her hand to her chest once he lets it go. “Thank you so much.”   
  
“Oh, it’s my pleasure,” Daishou tells her, smile curling up and threatening to become a smirk. “I’ll see you then.”   
  
She nods and then she leaves, seeming to almost flee as she hurries out of his home. As soon as the door shuts behind her, there’s a weight dropped onto Daishou’s back and he sighs, vaguely annoyed by the way Oikawa noses against his hair and tries to make him fold over with his weight.   
  
“She doesn’t know she’s slated for death just next month, does she?” the incubus asks, voice coming out in a near purr. “How insidious, Sugu-chan. You’re becoming quite the dastardly demon.”   
  
Daishou steps away and turns his head so Oikawa can’t see the pink that dusts over his cheeks.   
  
“There was no point in telling her,” Daishou says, voice nearing defensive. “She would have gone through with it even if I had.”   
  
“She might not have if you told her he received the curse when his mistress found out she was the side woman,” Oikawa points out. He sounds amused by it and Daishou takes a breath in effort to keep Oikawa’s teasing from tinting the pink resting on his cheeks darker. “She might have changed her mind.”   
  
“Perhaps,” Daishou relents.   
  
“Perhaps,” Oikawa echoes, a laugh padding the edges of the word. “But you can’t let such an easy soul go, can you?”   
  
“Would you?” Daishou shoots back, trying to keep his voice casual. His cheeks are threatening to truly hold a blush and he hopes the incubus isn’t paying attention to it.   
  
“I suppose not,” Oikawa admits with a hum. There’s a pause before he says anything else and his words are prefaced with a small huff. “Another customer is coming. You’re busy tonight.”   
  
“So please allow me to work in peace,” Daishou tells him, forcing it to come out dryly.   
  
The incubus huffs but he disappears and Daishou takes a deep breath to relax himself, glances down at the jar he holds. He gives in, just a little, to his temptation and dips his finger into the blood, brings it up to his lips and flicks his tongue out at scarlet.   
  
Delicious.   
  
With a smile, Daishou stores the jar away and sits himself down behind his desk again, prepares himself for the next deal coming his way, the next desperate soul looking for a miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using [this prompt generator](https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/) if anyone is interested in checking it out.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
